


Don't Rock the Boat

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer doesn't believe in destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rock the Boat

Destiny.

Eliot Spencer believed in a lot of things, but destiny wasn’t one of them. It didn’t pay in his profession to believe in such fickle things as fate and destiny. He put his faith in himself, his hands, and nothing else. And that had saved his life more than once. 

Except for now, he wasn’t so sure destiny hadn’t being playing a huge role in his life all along. 

How else could he explain agreeing to work with this weird hodgepodge of strangers? Everyone that knew Eliot Spencer, or any alias he was using at the time, knew that he worked alone. He didn’t do teams, unless absolutely necessary and he certainly never worked with them for more than one or two jobs.

Yet, here he was, five years later, and barring a few scrapes and separations, the team was still together.

Eliot still didn’t believe in destiny, didn’t put a lot of trust in fate, but he couldn’t deny that it was possible something bigger than himself was at work right now. Whatever it was, he wasn’t gonna complain.

He finally had a team. A family he could trust. And if destiny had something to do with that, he was content to sit back and let her work. After all, he was the one reaping the benefits, wasn’t he? No need to rock the boat when the sailing was so smooth.

END


End file.
